Life Falls Apart 2: Killian's Point Of View
by almister12
Summary: Emma was so psychologically affected from her past that when she unexpectedly gets pregnant with Killian's baby, her life starts to fall apart. This will not be as dark as part 1 (Emma's POV). The chapters are not in chronological order. Therefore, an event in chapter 3 may be after an event in chapter 5. Chapter 3 is rated M, the rest is rated T.
1. In The Beginning

"Swan, I must ask you something," Killian admitted, hesitantly. The two of them were intertwined after unexpectedly sleeping together. Henry was barely out the door when Killian was already pushing Emma up against the door, capturing her lips within his and drawing out soft moans. The kiss had meant to be chaste, but as they both sank into it, all previous plans for a day out were gone as they ran up to Emma's bedroom, never letting go of one another in the process.

Emma and Killian have been seeing each other a lot for the past eight months, since returning from the past. They would have secret kisses in corners, hold hands in the hallway, and make passionate love behind closed doors. He loved her so much, but had yet to say the words. He knew Emma was afraid, that she was always going to be afraid. But he had to know, he couldn't hold back anymore.

Emma was draped over him, her ear pressing against his chest to listen to his steadying heartbeat. "Anything," she replied. Killian took a deep breath, and Emma heard his heart beating faster and heavier in his chest. Whatever he wanted to ask was making him nervous, and Emma turned to look at him, sitting up while pulling the sheets to keep her bare chest covered. She gazed into his eyes and saw fear shining at her. She leaned down and kissed him before going back to her previous position. "What's wrong?" She pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes.

Killian swallowed. "What are we doing?" he asked. His voice was shaking, and Emma could hear the sadness, the pain, and the worry of asking the simple question. Most couples had this conversation long ago, and Emma was thankful Killian hadn't brought it up.

But he did.

So they had to talk about it.

"I don't know…" Emma said back.

"And you don't think that's a problem?" Killian's eyes bore rejection. Her heart sank as she saw him lose faith in himself, in them.

"I really like you, Killian." She said, knowing her words hadn't helped his confidence at all.

Killian shook his head. "Aye." He looked away from her, tears forming in his eyes. He reached down and grabbed his pants that were slung across the room and slid them on, under the blanket so she wouldn't see his nude body. He reached over to the nightstand and reattached his brace and hook before standing up to find his shirt. He quickly threw it on over his head without buttoning anything, and lastly grabbed his leather jacket, hanging it on his hook, slung over his back. He started walking towards the bedroom door, not saying a word because he knew his voice would betray him.

Emma jumped out of bed, running to stand in front of Killian and stopping him from leaving the room. "Okay," she said. As she was standing there, she was suddenly very self aware that he was fully clothed and she was not, but she didn't dare move. "Okay, let's talk about this."

Killian studied her face with fallen eyes before bowing his head slightly and walking back to sit on the bed. Emma quickly grabbed her shirt and pants, skipping her undergarments altogether, and sat by him before he could leave the room. She placed a hand on his leg, and she felt it stiffen under her touch. She retreated her hand, settling for placing them in her own lap, instead. "What are you thinking right now?" she asked.

Killian blinked before he began. "Do you care for me as much as I do you? Sometimes it feels like you really do have deep affection for me, but other times it feels like you just want a quick fuck, and I'm just here for your own pleasure."

"Oh, no, please don't think that!" Emma almost cried, trying to think of the right words to say. She brought her hand up to cup his face, fighting all panicked signs for her to withdraw it from his tense jaw muscles. "I promise you that I do have feelings for you. They just scare me."

"Yes, because you were abandoned as a child and an adolescent. But you have to know by now that I'm not leaving. I would have left long ago if I were," he said, bringing his hand to lower her's from his face.

"And that's what scares me. I have fallen for you so hard that I want to die just thinking about what I'd do if you left." She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "Do you think we're ready for anything?"

"I've been ready for a long time."

Emma nodded, throwing caution to the wind. "Then I am, too."

Killian's face lightly smiled before dropping again. "What do you see in our future? Or is a relationship as far as you'll go?"

Emma didn't respond for a while, and Killian thought he may have pressed his luck, but she eventually answered. "I can see you and me and Henry all living together. We'd still have to live in Storybrooke and share Henry with Regina, but that would just leave time to ourselves."

"And no one else would be with us?" Emma was starting to turn white. Killian could tell the conversation was taking a toll on her, but he couldn't help but press on because of her current candor.

"No," she said, and Killian could see the pain in her eyes. He could see that she felt like she was letting him down. "Did you want someone else?"

He reached over and hugged her, trying to erase the sadness that had overcome her. "No. You and Henry are all I need to be happy." Killian felt Emma's start breathing again as she reached an arm up to touch his back.

"It's late. Come back to bed," she said as she walked to her dresser and stripped in front of him, putting on a matching silk tank top and shorts. He stood up and started to change into a pair of shorts that he kept in his satchel. They climbed into the bed they had just made love in, snuggling back together as the night sky became darker and darker.

Emma's breathing evened out as she fell asleep in his arms. He held her tighter, enjoying the soft noises she made in her slumber. He kissed her forehead softly before looking at the ceiling, his heart tearing apart as he finally allowed the tears to fall down his face.

It was the first time he ever lied to her. He had always wanted a child, ever since he took Baelfire under his wings. As his relationship continued to develop with Henry, it only made him desire a child of his own even more. But he knew relationships were about compromise, and, while he wished to be a father, he would have to settle for being Henry's stepfather.

He finally fell asleep, his unfaithful dreams showing pictures of what it would be like to teach a son how to navigate the stars or to have high tea with a daughter.

* * *

**Six Months Later…**

Emma had been acting differently for about a month. Killian could tell by the way she looked at him and the way she acted around him. She was never one who liked to show displays of affection in public, but she was always holding his hand or kissing him out in the open. They went on dates nearly every night, different places around the city, and she would stare at him when she thought he couldn't see, a yearning look glinting in her eyes.

Finally, he couldn't hold it in any longer. They were sitting in the living room while Henry was upstairs, doing homework when he finally asked her what was on his mind. "Love, what's bothering you?"

"What do you mean?" she returned, massaging his scalp through his hair. He closed his eyes at the pleasurable touch, and it used all his effort to continue on.

"It's been a month now. Why are you acting differently? And don't tell me you aren't, because I know you too well." He shifted in his spot so that they were staring at each other. He studied her face, trying to figure out what could possibly be the reason for her to act so odd lately.

Tears gathered in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Killian." She nearly jumped on him, hugging him as he wrapped his hand around her waist. "It's all my fault, I'm sorry!"

"Swan, you have to tell me what it is. I cannot guess this time," he said as he started to rub her chin with his thumb.

She leaned back and, in the quietest voice she's ever used, she finally told him. "I'm pregnant." She was crying uncontrollably now. "I know we said we didn't want kids, but somehow this happened and… I'm so sorry! You aren't obligated to stay…"

Killian's concerned face turned into pure joy. He stood her up, grasping her in his arms before kissing her senseless. "Don't apologize, Love. I am delighted! For you, for us!" he knelt in front of her, rubbing her flat stomach. "I'm going to be a dad!" he whispered, enthusiastically, before kissing it and rising again to bring Emma into a tight hug.

"You're… You're happy?" she asked in a faltering voice.

Killian thought back to his lie all those months ago that he didn't want any kids with Emma. He kissed her ear before whispering, just to her, "I didn't realize how much I wanted a child until you just told me." It was the second lie he told her, but he didn't care. He pulled back again, a smile beaming across his face.

Emma grinned back. She suddenly seemed just as enthusiastic about the baby as he was. He concluded that they both must have just misinterpreted the other's intentions, that she really _did_ want children with him and had just said it because she thought he didn't.

He brought her in for a final hug, whispering into her ear, "I love you so, so much."

Killian could feel Emma tense up slightly at the words they didn't say to each other often, mostly because she still held reservations about the relationship. But, he also felt her mouth, pressed up against her chest, smile slightly. "I love you, too."


	2. Texts and Messages

"Open it!" Emma said cheerfully, a small box wrapped in some patterned paper was thrusted into Killian's hand.

"What's the occasion?" Killian asked, first. He was trying to rack his brain and decide if he missed any anniversary of holiday of this realm, but couldn't think of one.

Emma smiled at him. "No occasion. I just wanted to get it for you."

Killian shrugged as he ripped the paper, only left with a box with a picture of a Smartphone. "Why did you get me a phone?" He turned it over to look at the back before looking at Emma, a confused face gazing at her.

Emma kissed his cheek. "No reason. I just wanted us to be able to contact one another. Do you need help opening the box?" she asked, reaching for the black container. Killian easily gave it to her, knowing he wouldn't be able to open it one-handed. After it was in her hand, he saw her hold down a button while a tune chimed, the phone vibrating in her hand. Once upon the home screen, she typed something quickly before handing it over. "It has my number programmed in it, so feel free to call or text anytime you want. Would you like to test it out?"

"How do you, um…?" he started, his cheeks becoming a light rose at his embarrassment.

"Here," she said, smiling with encouragement. "When you want to call me, you press this green button. Now, scroll to the picture of the gray face. Click _Emma_, and then you'll call me. Try it out," she encouraged him as he passed it back.

Slowly, he followed her directions, clicking each button with his hook. "Now what?" he asked.

Emma's ringtone started to play from her back pocket. "Hold it up to your ear." Killian brought his hand up with the phone in his hand. Emma followed his lead before saying, "Hello?"

Killian took it away from his face, looking at the phone in fear. "What is this sort of magic?"

"Put it back to your ear and say hello," she giggled.

Killian followed her directions, yelling, "Hello!"

Emma quickly pulled the phone away from her ear. "Killian, you just have to speak in a regular voice. Try it again."

"Okay," he said, reluctantly. He once again brought his hand up to his ear, his face unsure if he was using it correctly. "Hello?"

"Hi Killian!" Emma said into her own phone. She pulled it away from her ear before clicking it off, showing him how to do the same thing on his own phone. "Are you ready to try accepting a call?" When Killian nodded, she dialed his number and held it up to her ear. It started to ring and vibrate in his hand, and Killian looked like he was going to throw the phone right onto the floor. Emma reached over and pointed to the green button he used earlier.

"See how easy it is?" She asked into the phone, once he answered it.

Killian nodded. "Thank you for the gift," he said, kissing her.

"Now, about texting…" Emma said, taking the phone back to teach him how to send messages.

* * *

"Goodbye, Love," Killian said as he kissed Emma, only lightly brushing her lips under his. When he pulled back, Emma pushed forward again, reclaiming his lips upon her own. "Emma, you're going to be late for work…" he managed to get out whenever she moved to a new position.

Killian had walked her to the station, like he did every morning. "I'll miss you." Emma's eyes stared at his face, her hands grabbing his hand and hook to keep the physical contact.

Killian brought both of her hands up to his mouth at the same time, pecking a kiss along each knuckle. "Don't worry. I'll only be at the docks with Eric and Leroy."

"I know," Emma said, shifting her hands until they were sliding up and down his arms. "I just wish we could be together."

Killian pecked her forehead. "Another time, lass. Go on in. The town needs their savior." With that, he shrugged out of her grip and started walking towards the dock.

Killian could feel Emma's eyes as he walked away from her. He turned around once to smile and wave, then pivoted towards an alley that would bring him to his job at the docks. A year ago, Eric, knowing that Killian was a great captain, offered him a job at his fishing company. Killian immediately accepted, and loved that he could still sail.

Leroy also worked for Eric, and the three of them would spend hours on the ocean, catching fish, then come back to the docks and prepare them for selling. It wasn't _quite_ the same as being a captain sailing the seas, but he enjoyed being by the water, and actually found he liked his coworkers.

Killian had just gotten to the docks and greeted both Leroy and Eric when a tune started to play from his pocket. At first, he didn't think anything of the sound, but when Leroy's mouth dropped, Killian realized it was his phone. He hesitantly reached into his pocket, drawing it out, and pressed the green button before placing it up to his ear. "Aye?" Killian answered.

"_Hi, Killian. It's Emma."_

"Hello, Love. Is everything alright?"

"_Yea, I just wanted to make sure you got to the docks okay…"_

"Yes, I just made it here."

"_Good."_

Killian paused for a minute, seeing if she would say anything more. When he realized she wouldn't, he finally broke the silence. "Is there anything else? I have to get started for the day."

"_Oh, right. I miss you."_

"I miss you, too, Swan."

"_Well… Okay then. I guess I'll talk to you later."_

"Aye. Goodbye, Emma."

There was a tiny pause, and Killian could almost see her take a deep breath, despite being across town. _"Goodbye, Killian. I love you."_

"And I, you." He pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed the red button like Emma showed him the night before, putting it back into his pocket.

"So, you got a phone?" Leroy asked, smirking.

Killian nodded as he walked over to help with the ropes. "Emma gave it to me last night."

"You've been here for more than a year now. Why the sudden need for a phone?" Eric lifted a box and put it on the boat.

Killian shrugged. "I'm sure it's because I'm the only one in this bloody town that doesn't have one yet. Even children have them while I didn't."

"Let me see it," Leroy held out his hand to the pirate. Killian reached into his pocket and dumped it in his hand. Leroy turned it in his hand, examining the phone. "It's a really good phone. She must have really wanted you to have one." He gave it back to Killian, who slid it back into his pocket.

"Really? That little box is above par?" he asked, thinking of the tiny square taking up room in his jacket.

"Oh, yea." Eric said. "Just think of the one David has compared to the one you just used."

Killian started to reminisce about the silver phone that flipped open, with a tiny screen and an antenna. _Why __**did**__ she get me this? _He thought to himself. It seemed completely random that she suddenly wanted him to have a phone, but he ignored any paranoia he had as he started to work again.

* * *

That afternoon, his phone rang again. He was on his break, his legs swinging over the edge of the dock, when he picked it up. "Hello?" he asked, determining that was how people answered the phone after seeing Eric do it.

"_Hey, it's me… Emma. How is your day going?"_

"Fine. I hope your day is going well, too."

"_Oh, you know. It's not really that busy at the station today."_

"Ah, boring day."

Emma took a brief pause. _"Yes."_

"We're almost done for the day here. Would you like me to bring food for us on my way to the station?" Killian asked.

"_No!" _Emma said, a little too quickly. _"I mean… No, it's fine. I think I have something at home to make for us."_

"Alright," Killian heard Eric call him, noting his break was over. "I have to get back to work. Love you."

"_Wait!"_ Emma cried.

"What is it?" Killian asked, sudden concern in his voice.

"_Um… Nothing. I just like hearing your voice."_

Killian smiled at her comment, thinking of how far they had come in their relationship. "If I'm not mistaken, Henry is at Regina's tonight… Which means you'll be able to hear me all night long."

"_Yes!" _Emma yelled into the phone, causing Killian to pull it away from his ear for a brief second. _"Uh, I mean, yea. Henry is at Regina's tonight."_

Killian scrunched up his face, confused with her reaction. Usually she would make some sarcastic remark back, or at least roll her eyes. She never immediately agreed to one of his innuendos, but brushed the feeling off as he heard Eric yell again. . "I really must go," Killian said into the phone.

"_Alright. See you in a couple of hours?"_

"Aye."

* * *

Right as he was packing up for the day, Killian heard a high-pitched, "Ding!" He took out his phone and saw a banner saying there was a new message. He clicked it, like Emma taught him, and read a message that Emma had apparently sent.

_Are you leaving soon? I'm anxious to get out of here!_

He cocked his head, quickly typing back a message of his own saying that he was just leaving now. He barely pressed send before another message popped up.

_Great! See you soon 3_

* * *

The next week was very similar to that first. She would call him twice, during her breaks, and texted him at the end of the day. Killian didn't mind. He assumed it was because she was trying to help him learn how to use his phone, and he needed all the help he could get.

She began to call more frequently. Killian didn't even notice until Eric said something one day. "Hook, you really can't be on your phone the entire day."

"What?" Killian asked back.

Eric pointed to the phone that was in his hand. "You're on that nonstop. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to limit you to breaks only."

Killian stuffed the phone in his pocket. "I apologize, your highness. Emma keeps calling. I did not mean to disrespect you."

Eric waved his hand as if blowing off the whole situation. "Don't worry about it. Let's get back to work."

After that talk, Killian tried to ignore the calls, but always ended up answering before the phone stopped ringing. He couldn't not talk to his soul mate, and so he would hide behind trees or boats in order to answer her calls.

One day, Killian and Leroy were out on the boat, gathering fish for the entire day. Killian's phone hadn't rung all day, and Leroy even made a joke about how Emma must finally be cooling it on calling him. "She has been calling a lot, hasn't she?" Killian responded, thinking how often his phone had been ringing lately.

Once they got back to the dock, Killian's phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket and noticed 7 missed calls, 3 messages, and 8 texts, all from Emma. After reading all of them and listening to everything, he finally called her back.

"_Killian?"_ Emma asked on the other side, her voice showing a sign of distress.

"Love, I'm sorry I missed your calls today. I was on the boat and it never rung once." Killian started packing up and walking up the hill towards the station.

Emma let out a sigh of relief. _"Oh… You must have just been out of service."_

"I'm on my way to the station now. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"_Okay."_ There was a sad tone to her voice.

"Did you wish to talk to me while I walk there?" Killian asked, crossing the street.

"_No… You don't have to…"_ Emma was hesitant, and Killian could visualize her defeated look.

He closed his eyes briefly as a pain stung his chest, the idea of her feeling dejected made his heart ache. "Well, I'd love to talk to you, Emma. Tell me about your day, Love."


	3. Insatiable Needs (Rated M)

**A/N: **This is my first and only attempt at ever writing M-rated material. I couldn't bring myself to write anything more specific than this, but I felt it was important to the story to see how far Emma was really willing to go to please Killian, and how he felt about it.

* * *

Emma and Killian were sitting at the kitchen table, finishing up dinner. Henry was at Regina's, and they had the whole place to themselves, something Emma had been unnaturally vocal about all day. She grabbed their plates – her's more full than his, and walked over to the trash, dumping out its contents and placing them in the sink. She turned around, her green eyes like fire, burning into his soul. She walked over to him, her hips swaying much more than needed. Slowly, she reached down and pulled her shirt up over her head, leaving her in only her jeans and bra.

Killian's breathing started to quicken. Emma was never one to have sex outside of their bedroom, but he could tell her mind was too far gone, that this was happening. Her face looked at him as if she wanted nothing more than to jump right on top of him.

Which, 30 seconds later, she did.

Before he knew what was really happening, they were both completely nude, Emma was hopped up on the kitchen island, and Killian was kissing every single inch of her chest. "You're so eager tonight, love," he whispered as he continued ravishing her.

She grabbed his hair, pulling his face up to meet Emma's, her lips a bright pink. "I want you to fuck me right here, right now," she said as she jumped off the counter, hitching herself on top of his body.

Killian graciously held her, lowering the pair to the floor. Emma lied down on the cool kitchen tile as Killian hovered over her, making sure he was not putting too much weight on her. Killian smiled, taking his hand and slowly moving a blonde curl out of her face before diving in.

* * *

Killian rolled off of her, panting harshly. He looked at his Swan next to her, apparently in the same state he was in. "That was… enjoyable." Killian said through shallow breaths.

"Only enjoyable?" Emma asked. Her face showed a teasing look, but her voice was slightly off, almost a hint of disappointment hidden behind it.

Killian leaned over and kissed her lips, pulling back and smiling at her. "Spectacular."

Emma sat up, pulling him up with her, until they were both standing naked in the kitchen. She grabbed his hand and started to bring him into the living room. "We've never done it here…" she said, pushing Killian to a sitting position on the couch, leaning over and straddling him. Emma brought her hands to cup both cheeks, pulling his face up to meet her's, wiggling her hips slightly to elicit a response.

"Oh…" he said, desire filling his body.

* * *

Emma and Killian were at Mary Margaret and David's apartment. The two were leaving for the afternoon and had asked Emma to babysit, she of course asking Killian to come along as she accepted.

"Neal is already asleep, and he'll probably stay that way until we get back, but feel free to call us if you need anything." Mary Margaret said.

Emma leaned over and kissed both her parents on the cheeks before saying, "I think we'll be fine. Go!" She shooed the two of them out the door, barely locking it before pivoting to face him. "Now… What do you think we can do during the three hours they're gone?" she asked. She had managed to walk over to Killian, and now had her hands pushing his jacket off.

Killian popped an eyebrow up. "Here?" He was surprised she was even suggesting it. "With Neal in the other room?"

Emma looked to the corner. "The bed's right there, my parents won't be home for a few hours. It's every teenage girl's dream – one that I never got to have."

Killian turned his head to see the bed Mary Margaret and David kept on the first floor – the bed they slept in every night. "But that's your parents bed!" Killian said, although his voice was suddenly getting breathier.

Emma leaned in, brushing her lips across his. "I know."

* * *

Emma walked out of the bathroom, wearing a wench dress, corset included. "Hello, Captain," she licked her lips as she leaned against the doorframe, her right hip pushed out. Killian looked up from where he was sitting on the bed, his mouth dropping. "I remember how much you — or, I guess your old self – enjoyed this back on our adventure two years ago. I thought I'd see if you still liked it."

Killian was already stripping at the sight. "Oh, yes. Yes, I do." His tongue darted out to swipe the corner of his mouth.

"Do they have role-playing in the Enchanted Forest?" she asked as she started walking towards him, her hands reaching down to help him with the button on his pants.

"No, Love. Do explain," he watched her delicate hands slowly brought his zipper down, pulling the pants all the way with it.

Emma grinned, looking at him already hard and then back up to his face. "Oh, I intend to show you." He reached for his, hook but she stopped him. "I want you to leave it on, Captain Hook."

* * *

Killian had been in a deep sleep when suddenly he felt something brush him. His body immediate reacted, his eyes opening and staring down at Emma, pumping him slowly and looking up at him. "Good, you're awake."

"What time is it?" Killian asked, groggily.

"Nearing 3:15," Emma answered, innocently.

Numbness swept through him as he continued to feel her. "Emma, you've become aroused by the simplest things." Killian shivered as he felt Emma lift herself up on top of him, guiding him to her center. "I must admit, I'm enjoying this. I should have gotten you pregnant a long time ago."

Killian could see Emma tense slightly, only something he could have been able to notice. Before he could say anything, though, she smiled as she lifted herself up and plunged back down, not saying any other coherent words.

* * *

Killian started to reach lower, kissing his way down her body. He started to part her legs, giving himself more room. Emma suddenly grabbed his hair, bringing him back up to her. She bit her bottom lip while shaking her head back and forth. "Tonight is about _you_," she whispered into his ear, nipping at the earlobe after.

Killian shivered as he felt her hand reach lower to touch his most sensitive part. His eyes closed in pleasure as he felt her hand wrap around him, gently tugging with her soft hands. She flipped the pair over, straddling his legs before moving down, placing her mouth around him. Killian moaned at the sensation, a feeling of euphoria overcoming him when he couldn't hold back any longer. She crawled back up him after wiping her mouth, peppering kisses on his lower stomach, then his chest, then neck, until she made it back up to his face. She planted a final kiss on his lips. She leaned forward so her mouth was by his ear again. "Hurry up, I don't know how much longer I can wait."

"I think I know how we can pass the time," he said as he started to reach down again.

Emma grabbed his hand. "That's not good for the baby," she claimed, her voice suddenly quick and hesitant.

"Really?" Killian asked, immediately retracting his hand as if he was going to hurt her by just holding his hand above her.

Emma nodded before bringing his hand up to her breast, opening up his palm to allow him to hold it completely. "But this isn't…" Emma closed her eyes, smiling with desire as he started to hold her. Something awoke in him as his body sprung back to life. Emma looked down, looking back at him. She sat up, pushing him back onto the bed. "Well, it looks like it's time for round two," she whispered as she slid down his body, resuming the exact same position as before.

* * *

Emma had become insatiable. Any chance they were alone – be it at the station, in Granny's men's room, at home during a shower – Emma found some way to seduce Killian into having sex with her. He had never seen her like this before; a side that he knew was brought on by her pregnant hormones. Regardless the reason, he couldn't deny that he wasn't having fun while it lasted.

Sometimes, he couldn't help but think how he missed what they used to have. He liked it when they took their time, memorizing each other with every motion. He liked it when he got to pleasure her, to make her feel loved. He longed to move with their bodies in sync with one another once again.

That's why it was nights like these, when they just finished having sex in their bed at home, that he just loved. They would cuddle together after making love – Killian surrounding her body – and fall asleep together. He missed holding her, missed feeling her body rise and fall with each breath against his own. She helped him fall into a deep sleep just by being there with him.

Killian was drifting off, his body starting to become numb with sleep fuzzing his brain. He closed his eyes as he started to fall asleep, his breathing becoming deeper and steadier. He felt relaxed, and he loved the feeling of Emma lying next to him. He was nearly out for the night when he felt Emma's body start to jerk. The movement was barely there, and her body was without much rhythm. He felt her lift her hand off of the one surrounding his and bring it up to her mouth, as if that would help keep sound from escaping. He heard soft whimpers coming from her, which would not have made a sound if it hadn't been so quiet in the room.

She was crying. He knew she was crying.

He just couldn't figure out _why_.


	4. Weight Melancholy

Killian had just finished putting on his eyeliner when his eyes drifted towards a white box lying on the floor. He cocked his head, trying to decide what the new item was. "Swan?" he yelled as he walked over towards it. He kneeled down in front of the item, tapping it with his finger.

Emma was in the bathroom doorway mere seconds later. "What is it? What's wrong?" she was panting from running so quickly, panic in her eyes as she watched him leaning on the floor.

He pointed to the box behind him. "What is this?" he asked.

Emma let out a huge breath once she realized what he was calling about. She walked in, kneeling next to him and placing a hand on his back. "It's called a scale." She pressed a button and a quick sound rang when she lifted her finger up. Killian jumped in his spot, but Emma just rubbed her hand on his back for encouragement. "You use it to determine your weight."

"How does it work?" Killian was eying the machine without much trust.

"You just stand on it, and in seconds it will tell you how much you weigh."

Killian turned to face her. "Why did you buy it suddenly? I don't ever remember you suggesting we needed one."

Emma's face stilled for a second before smiling and squeezing his shoulders. "No reason." She kissed his cheek before standing up. "Did you want to try it?"

Killian stood up, hesitantly placing a foot onto the scale, a second one following, holding Emma for balance. He watched as the scale, which had been at zero, roll up numbers until it stopped. Emma pointed to the number. "See? That's how much you weigh."

He stepped down. "Your turn," he said, guiding her to the scale.

Emma paused, looking at him. "Here's a piece of advice, Killian. You never ask a woman how much she weighs." She grabbed his hook and brought him out of the bathroom and to the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

"Emma, what are you wearing?" Killian noticed her new outfit. She was wearing tight fitting pants and a baggy shirt. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with tennis shoes on.

"They're exercise clothes. I'm going to start working out." Emma said. "I'm about to go for a run."

Killian's eyes focused on her, eying her suspiciously. "You hate running," he pointed out.

Emma shifted where she was standing, a tiny hint of deception floating over her eyes. "Uh… It's good… for the baby. Dr. Whale told me last week that I need to start working out for the baby."

"I don't remember Dr. Whale saying that," Killian replied. "And Mary Margaret never ran around with Neal," Killian replied.

Emma grinned at him. "Don't you? She ran every morning along the beach."

"I don't thi…"

Emma interrupted him by giving him a chaste kiss. "It's a quick run. I'll be back soon. Trust me, Dr. Whale said I need to work out."

Emma was out of the room in less than a heartbeat. Killian walked over to the window and looked out until he saw his Swan running away from their home. Her hair was flipping with each step as she followed a path down Main Street. When she was out of his view, he turned around and found his phone, calling Mary Margaret.

"_Hello?"_ she answered after the second ring.

"Hey, Mary Margaret. It's Killian."

"_Hi, Killian. Is everything alright?"_

"Yes. I just have a quick question. Did you run and work out when you were pregnant with Neal?"

"_Oh, heaven's no. It can be harmful to the baby if you strain your body like that. Why do you ask?"_

"I just couldn't remember if you had."

"_Okay… Is there anything else you need, Killian?"_

"No, that was it. Tell Dave I'm still on for Thursday night, if he can still make it."

"_Will do. Have a good day."_

"You, too." Killian hung up the phone and walked back towards the window, his heart ripping as he watched for any sign of Emma returning.

* * *

"Excuse me for a moment," Emma said.

"Where are you going, Love?" Killian asked, watching her walk away from him towards their bedroom.

"I forgot something in the bathroom. It'll only take a sec." Emma said, holding her hand up in a stop position to keep him from following.

"You've been to the bathroom three times in the last two hours, Emma. Is everything alright?" Killian stood up, concern flashing over his face, and walked over to his girlfriend. "Are you feeling ill?"

Emma flicked her hand. "I'm fine, really. I just forgot something up there. I just need to check…" Emma shrugged out of his hand, looking back at him. "I'll be back in a second, really."

She ran to the bedroom, and Killian heard the bathroom door close. He followed her, as silently as he could, until he was in the bedroom himself. He crept over and put his ear up to the door, trying to listen in.

"_No, no, no, no…" _Killian heard her say to herself. _"No, this must be wrong!"_ He listened as she clearly picked something up and shook it, putting it back down, and he suddenly heard a small "beep" chime behind the door. Seconds later, she was talking again. _"It's two pounds more than last week!"_ Killian heard the anxiety behind her voice. He listened as she kicked something and sat on the toilet. He started to hear her breath shortening until he could tell she was sobbing. _"I've been working out so much! It shouldn't be going up…"_

Killian pulled back from the door and carefully exited the room, resuming his place on the couch. About three minutes later, Emma came back, a smile plastered on her face. She hopped on over to the couch and sat down next to Killian, resting her head on his shoulder. "What do you want to do tonight, Killian?" she asked nonchalantly, as if she had not been crying minutes ago.

A pain surfaced in the back of his throat. Killian tried swallowing it, but it wouldn't budge. He settled for just lifting his shoulders and letting them fall again.

* * *

Emma passed a plate of pancakes to both Killian and Henry. Henry, being the growing boy he was, dug right into his plate without much thought, but Killian noticed Emma didn't have any food in front of her. "Love, aren't you hungry?"

She brushed off his comment as she went to the fridge to get some water. "There isn't enough batter for any more pancakes. I'm fine, really." He saw her take a deep breath behind the open fridge before reentering.

"We can share, I don't need all of these," Killian suggested, pushing his pancakes towards her.

"It's okay," Emma leaned over and kissed Killian. "I'm still getting some morning sickness, and even the thought of pancakes is making me feel nauseas." Emma walked over to the counter and pulled out the peanut butter and two slices of bread. She spread the cream onto the bread, closing it together and placing it in a brown paper bag. She went to the fridge to grab an apple along and picked up a cookie from the cupboard, placing them in the same bag her sandwich was in.

She walked over to the door with the bag and picked up her jacket. "I'm sorry I can't walk with you to work today. I have to go to the station early today. I'll call you when I get there." She quickly went back to Killian and Henry, giving both their shoulders a squeeze. "Have a good day at school," she said as she ruffled his hair. She leaned down to Killian's ear, whispering so quietly so that Henry couldn't hear. "And I'll see you tonight." Emma kissed his temple before leaving.

* * *

Emma and Killian were going to be alone for the night. Killian had left the docks early to make Emma a special dinner without her knowing. He had everything set up and ready to go, even using a cliché trail of rose pedals to the table, before leaving to pick her up at the station. He didn't want her to guess he had anything going on at home. He hadn't gotten a chance to do something nice for her in a long time, and he just wanted to remind her how much he cared for her.

They walked back together, taking the long route and holding hands. Emma seemed distant as they talked about baby names. Killian suggested ridiculous names, trying to get her to laugh, but she clearly just wanted to abstain from the conversation. Eventually, he dropped the topic, asking her about her day.

Emma put the key into their apartment door and opened it. Her face lit up at the sight she saw. "Oh, Killian! It all looks wonderful." She took a deep breath, and Killian could almost see her craving the food before her. "It smells delicious, too."

"I just wanted to do a little something for you." Killian guided Emma to one of the seats and brought over an already prepared plate. He then sat across from her, smiling deeply. She grinned back as they both picked up their forks. "You're carrying my child, I want to make sure you're properly taken care of."

Emma's face fell, only slightly, as she reached her hand out to touch his hook across the table. "Thank you," she said. "This is delightful. You're too sweet."

They started talking nonsense as the two of them ate. He thought about how Emma was genuinely smiling for the first time in long a while, which made Killian's heart grows two sizes.

The two of them had barely finished their meals by the time Emma was practically dragging him into their bedroom. There was no urgency this time, only passion and a deep desire between the two of them. Their slow movements reminding one another why they were together, and he couldn't help but become sad when it was over. He didn't know the next time she'd want to be with him like that, like how it used to be, and all Killian wanted to do was remember the moment.

Afterwards, they lied together for a little bit. Emma's body language felt reserved and didn't talk. He could almost feel her self-loathing, as if she had broken some sort of personal vow. "I should clean up dinner," Emma said quietly, not making eye contact as she started to sit up.

Killian pushed her back down. "No, you stay here. This was your night. I'll take care of everything." She started to protest, but he kissed her in between her eyebrows before putting on pants and walking to the kitchen.

He had picked up his plate and brought it to the sink, dumping the tiny leftover contents into the trash and placing it in before going back for Emma's. He picked it up without thinking until he realized how heavy it was compared to his own. He looked down at the plate, studying it.

All the food had been touched in one form or another, but clearly nothing had been actually _eaten_. Killian tried to think back to their dinner and realized that he never saw her put food in her mouth. He was too happy seeing her smile again to realize she hadn't eaten anything. He dumped everything into the garbage before letting his eyes drift to the corner where Emma was waiting for him.

He was so disappointed in himself for not noticing it in the first place, thinking how it was too late to bring it up now. Why she wasn't eating, he didn't know, and he really couldn't figure out how he was going to find out.

* * *

Killian was almost ready for the day when he realized he left something up in the bedroom that he needed for work. He walked down the hallway and into the room, only to see the door to the bathroom cracked open just enough for him to see Emma. She was naked with her back turned to the doorway. He smiled, spying on the woman he loved so deeply, and he was very close to walking in a surprising her before he left.

But, his smile faded immediate as he saw the reflection of what she was doing through the mirror. She examining herself in the mirror, rubbing her stomach, a frown etched across her face. He saw her open palm cover the tiny lump that was finally forming on her stomach. Slowly, he saw her push it in and draw in a deep breath, causing any signs of a lump to disappear. She looked down at her feet, keeping her hand pushed on her belly. She looked back into the mirror and pulled her hand away, the bump suddenly appearing again.

He watched her for nearly 8 minutes follow the same routine over and over again. Pushing in her stomach, sucking in as much breath as possible, looking down to make sure she could still see the floor, letting out the breath and taking away the hand, and start to cry.

Killian's eyes started to tear up as he watched Emma's face fall again and again with grief. She looked sad and heartbroken while she rubbed her stomach before pushing it back in again. He turned around from the sight, walking out on the balcony to get fresh air.

Emma had come out shortly after, holding his watch. "You forgot this in our room this morning. I know you need it for work," she said with a big smile. If he hadn't just seen her crying minutes ago, he would have thought she was the happiest person.

He grabbed the item from her hand and stuck it in his pocket before turning around. "We need to get going or I'll be late," he replied in a cold voice.

Emma's eyes widened as she watched him go back inside, running after him and threading her fingers through his as they left the apartment. When they were nearing the station, and had been silent the entire walk over, Emma asked, "Is everything alright?" When Killian looked at her for the first time since leaving, he saw fear painted across her face while despair laced in her voice.

Killian kissed her cheek. "I'll call you when I get to the docks."

* * *

Killian was waiting for the water to warm up in the bathroom. He realized he left his towel out in the bedroom, so he opened the door to grab it. He froze in his place at what he saw.

Emma's pants had made it to her waist, but they clearly weren't able to close. She had fallen to the ground in front of the wall-length mirror, her hands holding her face as she cried. Killian quickly ran over and put a hand on her back. "Emma, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Emma, startled by his sudden appearance, quickly wiped away her tears. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she claimed, her voice had turned stone cold and was no longer crying. "I apparently need to get some new pants."

Killian smiled. "Our baby's growing!" he said, quite enthusiastically. "Our baby is finally showing itself to us!"

Emma grinned back, standing up and taking off her jeans. "I guess I should ask Mary Margaret if she still has some of her pregnancy pants from Neal."

Killian kissed her forehead before walking back towards the bathroom. "I can stop by their place today. I need to talk to Dave about going out with him and Robin, anyway." He turned around to say something else when he saw her standing again, sucking in her stomach as she tried to squeeze into the pants she had just taken off, her face again showing the distress from them not fitting.

He backed into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it so she couldn't come in. He rested his back against the wall across from the mirror and sank down to the floor. Killian leaned his head on the wall behind him as his breathing started to falter, looking up at the lights as if they would solve everything.

The person he loved most in life was in pain, and he didn't know how to help her. It was tearing him up inside to see her that unhappy, and he wanted nothing more than to take all her suffering away.

Killian hated himself for even thinking the thought, but it kept on inching back into his brain. He knew in his heart that it was the baby – his baby – causing all of this internal turmoil in her. His heart burned thinking about how much he had wanted a child with her, how he imagined his future family with her, Henry, and their unborn child.

But in that moment, he wanted it to all go away. He felt an unwarranted animosity for his unborn child, for what the baby was doing to Emma. Killian saw how much Emma loved being a mother to Henry, and he had thought she would easily love any baby she'd have with Killian just as much, because it had been the two of them together who made it. If he had known she was going to have this much grief from just carrying the baby – which was only the beginning of it – he wouldn't have ever dreamed about being a real father.

He banged his head against the wall when a dark thought started drifting into his mind. He knew he was beginning to resent Emma because she was taking away the peaceful bliss that most fathers got to experience while their lovers were expecting. When he had heard the news, he was excited to buy baby clothes, decorate the baby's room, and pick out baby names. But, if he ever tried to bring it up to Emma, she would close off, refusing to even acknowledge that they were going to have a baby in mere months.

_What kind of life is this baby going to have if its mother doesn't love him? _He thought to himself as he curled up in a tiny ball, trying to shut out his next thought. _What kind of life is this baby going to have if its father already hated it before it took its first breath?_


	5. A Temperament Pendulum

"Love, while you're up, could you grab me a glass of apple juice?" Killian asked while reading a book in the living room. He cut back on his rum-intake ever since coming back from the past, and found that he thoroughly enjoyed the simple drink invention of this world.

"Sure," Emma replied, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and walking over to the fridge. She was already in the kitchen doing some paperwork before going in to the station, so Killian knew it wasn't too much to ask of her.

Suddenly, Killian heard some whimpering from behind the refrigerator door. "Emma?" he asked, standing up and walking over to where she was. She closed the door, and there were tears in her eyes. "Emma? What's wrong?" his voice was in a sudden panic, wondering what could be the matter.

"We're out of apple juice," she choked out. There was a sharp intake of air in between each word, and her tone was slightly off pitch.

Killian tried to give her a reassuring smile. "That matters not. I can just have something else."

"No," Emma cried. "You wanted some apple juice and I don't have any for you!"

"Love, really, it's alright. I don't need the juice." Killian reached out his arm and placed it on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

Emma shrugged out of his reach and started walking down the hall. He could hear her sobs as he heard the bedroom door slam and lock. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself for whenever she came back. Dr. Whale said in one of their earlier appointments that Emma's emotions were going to be a roller coaster for the first few months, but she had yet to cry uncontrollably, or even yell at him. In fact, they disagreed even _less _upon her pregnancy.

Once she came back, there was no sign of sadness or depression. He was positive she was going to come out and need a shoulder to cry on, which he was more than willing to give. But, her voice was no less steady than any other conversation they had this morning, and she even offered to give him some other drink.

Her "mood swings", if that was even what he should call them, always seemed to happen like that. He could actually see when she was on the verge of an outburst. When sadness had been triggered, he could see her bottom lip start to tremble. When anger had been triggered, her eyebrows would deepen and her jaw would tighten. When irritation had been triggered, her shoulders straightened out and her head would lift slightly, her eyes narrowing in.

Whenever these emotions happened, though, it was as if she ignored whatever was controlling her body and pushed it deep inside. And, before he got a chance to comfort her or apologize for what he had done, she was already smiling at him, ready to move on for the day.

He couldn't say he wasn't appreciative that he didn't have to deal with mood swings. Everything that Dr. Whale had told him and what he had learned from books had scared him senseless, and so maybe, just maybe, she really _didn't_ have any mood swings. Maybe she really _was_ cheerful all the time, and he was imagining any signs of her temperament changing.

So, instead of trying to dry the tears he didn't see or trying to ease the tension she never showed, he told himself that she was just as happy as he was.

* * *

The morning after Killian had cooked her dinner, Emma and Killian were eating breakfast. Without him even knowing, Emma had gotten up early and made the two of them eggs, bacon, and toast. He had once told her in passing that he liked this meal because it reminded him of the meals he had as a child with his brother in the Enchanted Forest, and the meals of this land were quite odd sometimes. Emma, who typically only _made_ breakfast on weekends, had begun to make the meal for him more and more often, and Killian graciously ate it.

"You can finish up. I'm going to go get ready for my morning run," Emma said, moving towards the trash to dump out the contents of her breakfast. Killian had been eying her all morning to see if she ever put anything in her mouth, which she hadn't.

"Love?" Killian started, shyly. Emma turned around with a smile on her face. "Are you not a little bit hungry?" he asked.

Emma's mouth smiled, but there was a twitch at the corners of each lip. "Not really. The morning—"

"Sickness makes you unable to eat, I know." Killian said, interrupting the same speech from every morning. "But, love, I never _heard_ anything from the bathroom this morning, and you haven't taken a single bite. I noticed last night you didn't touch your plate, either." He knew he was rambling, but he couldn't help it. "Why are you not eating?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emma's smile was still stuck on her face. She took a single bite of the toast and swallowed, but she had a look of internal conflict the entire time. On the one hand, he could tell her body was begging for more bites, even if it was just nibbles. But, he could tell her mind was spinning with self-loathing, as well. "I guess I haven't been very hungry lately," she finally managed to say.

Killian's eyes followed Emma's hand as she reluctantly dumped the rest of her plate and placed it in the sink. "I'm worried about you, Emma." The words felt rough as he said them. There was fear behind his words for confronting her about something like this. "And I'm worried about the baby."

Emma, who had her back facing Killian, tensed up. He could almost see her count to three away from him before turning back and walking over to him. She brushed her lips across his. "That's sweet. But honestly, I just haven't had an appetite lately… At least for food." He saw a seductive playfulness in her eyes as she came around the table, standing behind him and brushing her hands down his chest. "Are you going to be much longer, or should I start by myself?"

Killian grabbed both of her hands in his one and pulled her to face him. "Emma, I'm serious," he begged. "Please eat something…"

Emma suddenly pulled her hands out of his grip and backed up, taking steps behind her as she found her way to the entrance of the hallway. There was an irritation dancing over her eyes, and he saw her fisting hands create crescent moons on her palms, almost on the verge of spilling blood. "I told you, I'm not hungry," she gritted out. Without a second glance, she was leaving down the hallway, her voice a bit shaky. "I'll be back in a minute."

After what seemed like forever in anticipation, but was only about five minutes, Emma came back. She was in her running outfit and had on a straight face. She sat down across from Killian and grabbed his one hand. "Thank you for caring about me, but _I_ know what my body wants and needs" she said in a calm voice. "And right now, it's telling me I need to go for a run."

Killian cocked his head. "I'd like to come with this morning, if you don't mind." Killian started to stand and walk to the sink. "I just need to change into some of those pants and shirts David said were for…" his head shot over to the door as he heard it slam. Emma was out the door before he even got to finish his sentence.

He walked over to his favorite chair in the living room and fell into it. He covered his face with his one hand, sighing into it as he felt hot tears boiling behind his eyelids. His throat started to burn and swell, and he allowed himself to full-out cry for the first time since this all happened.

He really didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

Emma didn't allow the topic of their baby to come up very much. She didn't like to talk about it, and he didn't want to push her into something she felt uncomfortable discussing. There were times she was a little more open, though, and Killian jumped on those chances and held on as tight as he could, until it melted right through his fingers again.

Emma was most open when the two sat on the couch in the mornings, cuddling. Emma would lean her head against his chest, albeit unnaturally stiff, but Killian didn't care. He yearned for this type of intimacy with her, for the closeness between the two of them to happen again. It was something he spent years building up, only to see it torn apart the further they got in her pregnancy. He didn't want their relationship to only be wild sex and delicate dates. He wanted to just be around her.

That's why Killian was willing to sit in silence with Emma, despite his desire to converse with her. He would rather not say a word just to be able to rub her stomach. Killian would wake up before the sun rose every morning, waiting for Emma to follow. Sometimes it would be hours that he would watch her sleep, sometimes it would only be minutes. Killian liked looking at her peaceful, soft face in slumber. Whatever was worrying her was far etched from her expression when she was asleep. She seemed untroubled and lighthearted. He ached for this spirit to be upon her face again, like it once was.

Eventually, she would wake, and it would be just early enough to spend time alone before Henry would come down for breakfast or David would call with the next emergency. Killian would rub Emma's stomach above her shirt – always above her shirt – and enjoy the feeling of the little curve he started to feel with each passing week. He never mentioned it, but feeling the slight growth made his stomach leap with glee.

One morning, while Killian was rubbing her belly, the little pirate baby kicked Emma, right under Killian's hand. He smiled at the feeling of his baby, but when he turned to see Emma, her face was not smiling back at him, but a face of suffering. Whatever he felt on the outside was not what she was feeling on the inside, and Killian started to panic. "Emma, what's wrong? How can I help? What can I do?" He stalled his hand, eventually lifting it up and hovering over her stomach, afraid that his touch alone was causing the pain.

Emma, using all her efforts, brought her face up to the most insincere grin he'd ever seen while pulling his hand back to her stomach. She started to guide his hand back into caressing her bulge. "I'm fine. I just need you to keep rubbing. It feels…" Emma held her breath for a second before letting it out again. "The baby is okay, I'm okay." She kissed his lips before leaning her head back against his chest, prompting him to finally started massaging her again.

"It's alright to let me help you," Killian said softly. "I want you to know that."

"I know," Emma replied, closing her eyes. She inhaled deeply into his shirt, bringing her hand up to squeeze the material.

"Then why don't you trust me?" Killian asked, stopping his hand and shifting so the two of them were facing each other.

Emma's lips started to frown. "I do trust you."

"Okay," Killian sat back in his original position. He was about to bring her back when she shifted away.

"No," Emma stood up, her voice rising. "I trust you, Killian."

"Okay. I believe you," Killian said, not even trying to hide his frustration.

"Why don't you think I trust you?" Emma shouted, in a hushed tone.

Killian stood and closed the space in between them. His voice was unperturbed as he walked closer. "Because you aren't being honest with me. Do you really think I haven't noticed you've changed?" Emma stood in one spot, staring at Killian. He didn't blink, his eyes didn't falter. He made sure that if she was looking at him, he would be looking right back.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Emma yelled, frustration nearly steaming out of her ears. Her face was started to bare a red tint as she closed her mouth, pinching her lips. Her eyes widened, as if surprised by her own actions. She jerked her head to look at Henry's room, to make sure he was still sleeping before looking back at Killian.

Finally, Emma let out a quick huff before turning away from Killian and stomping down the hall, anger radiating around her body.

_It's just the mood swings_, he told himself as he followed her. _Dr. Whale said this was normal. _ When he entered, no one was there. He walked about the room, trying to find her as he heard a muffled noise coming from the closet. He leaned his ear up to it and heard a faint screaming. _It's just the mood swings._

He grabbed the handle and opened the closet door. He pushed away the hangers of clothes until he saw Emma sitting huddled in a ball, holding a pillow to her face as she screamed into the soft blue pattern. He knelt next to her and grabbed the pillow, pulling it away and forcing her to look at him.

"Love, what are you doing in the closet?" he asked, offering a hand to help her stand.

Her green irises stared at him, guilt and tears glistened over them. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Once she opened them, there was a cold look to them, any sign of sadness was replaced by an emotionless heart. Her lip stopped quivering and her body straightened out as she stood up, taking two steps out of the small space.

"I have to go wake up Henry for school," she said, indifferently. Emma started to walk out before Killian blocked her. "He's already slept in longer than he should, I really need to get him up so he's not late for the bus…"

"Are we going to talk about this?" Killian interrupted. He could tell his voice was unsteady, but he couldn't control himself. He was desperate to talk to her, and he was hoping in her current emotional state, she would be willing to talk, too.

Emma shook her head. "No." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Besides, why start the day off wrong? I have fun activities planned for us once he's out the door," she bit her lip as she pushed past him towards the door. "Call Eric and tell him you're going to be a little late today."

She left Killian in the room by himself. He crossed over until he sat on the bed, staring out the door she just left through. He watched Emma and her son pass the door, chatting about their plans for the day as they went over to the kitchen.

For the rest of her pregnancy, Killian never saw her wince in pain again.

For the rest of her pregnancy, Killian never saw any negative emotions.

She was pleasant. She was well.

Killian couldn't say he wasn't appreciative for the lack of mood swings.

He also couldn't say he believed her happiness.


	6. Parents and Parties

"We have to tell them!" Killian said one morning. They were back on the loveseat in their normal positions, watching the sunrise. Henry was at Regina's that night, which meant the two could stay on the couch together longer than they usually were usually able to. Her stomach was finally starting to show to the point that Emma couldn't hide her baby belly under flow-y outfits anymore. "To be honest, Love, they probably already know. The whole town probably already knows."

Emma groaned and leaned her head back on the top of the couch. "But you don't realize what this is going to mean once we tell people. We're going to start getting advice and suggestions about everything…"

"Wouldn't you rather tell everyone rather than have rumors spread?"

"They're going to gossip anyway. We're not married, Killian. It's going to be the scandal of Storybrooke." Emma shook her head. "I don't want to have to deal with that."

"It's going to be worse if we _don't_ tell everyone," Killian pointed out.

Emma closed her eyes, and Killian could see the uncertainty and vexation on her face. She reached over to the coffee table and grabbed her phone, scrolling through her contacts before putting it up to her ear, placing her other hand over Killian's and holding it in place over her tiny bump. Killian smiled at her, brushing her hair away from her shoulder with his hook.

"Dad? Hey, it's Emma." Emma paused while she listened to something David was saying, nodding to a person who couldn't see it. "Uh huh… Yea… Oh, cute…" Emma turned to face Killian, widening her eyes and shaking her head and mouthing, _"This is your fault!"_ Killian chuckled at Emma, planting a tiny kiss on her cheek. This caused Emma to smile. "Really? Wow!" Emma said into the phone, with an over-enthusiasm that only Killian could see. "Listen, Killian and I were wondering if you wanted to get together for a couples night?" There was another pause, waiting for his answer. "Are you sure? We don't want to put you out…" Killian cocked his head, but started to rub her stomach again. Emma looked down at the intertwined hands with a mildly sad expression before smiling again. "Okay, we'll be over at 7:00. See you then. Say hi to Mom and baby Neal for us. Bye, Dad."

Killian watched as she listened to David say goodbye before pressing the red off button and throwing her phone on the cushion of a different chair. "Make sure I never become one to only talk about our baby. I want to be a little more interesting than that."

Killian pulled Emma in to a long kiss, pulling back and grinning. "If it is about our baby, the stories are going to be nothing other than interesting."

* * *

Emma and Killian showed up at Mary Margaret and David's apartment that evening. They stood outside of the green door, looking at each other. Killian watched as Emma took a deep breath. "We can still turn around…" she almost pleaded.

Killian reached a hand onto her shoulder and pulled her over so he could kiss her temple. "Might as well rip the bandage off, Swan." Emma took one last breath before knocking on the door, and Killian squeezed her shoulder once more as the barrier opened.

"Emma, Hook! Good to see you both." Mary Margaret gave Killian a quick hug before turning to Emma. Killian watched as Emma shifted her body so that they gave an awkward side-hug, knowing she only did so to make sure she didn't accidently brush up against her stomach. Mary Margaret didn't seem phased by it, and Killian couldn't help but wonder if she _did_ already know.

The couples gathered in the living room. There were pleasant exchanges before David brought Neal upstairs for bed, leaving the four adults alone for dinner.

Emma sat in silence, staring at her plate, while the other three talked. Killian peeked at her when he knew her parents weren't looking, and was pleasantly surprised to see she was eating some of the spaghetti they made. Her face was torn up, though, and Killian could see the internal struggle she had eating the noodles. He reached over his hand and placed it on her knee, squeezing it for support as she swallowed the bite she just took.

"Emma? Is everything alright?" Mary Margaret asked, finally noticing Emma's pained look. Emma's head jerked away from her plate, a smile covering her face. She merely nodded, and Killian knew her voice must be wary if she wouldn't even acknowledge her verbally. Killian's eyes shifted from Emma to her parents, and gave Emma's knee one last squeeze of encouragement.

"We actually have a bit of news for you," he said slowly, gauging Emma's reaction out of the corner of his eyes. When Killian could tell she clearly wasn't going to say anything, he continued. "Emma is with child. We're going to have a baby."

Mary Margaret screamed in delight as she jumped up and ran around the table, hugging Emma from behind. Finally, she forced Emma to stand up to give her a proper hug. David walked over to Killian and gave him a sturdy handshake before walking over to his daughter to kiss her forehead. Once Mary Margaret released her, she found Killian and hugged him, as well. "Take care of her," she whispered so that not only no one could hear, but also no one could see she was moving her lips. Killian shook his head, hoping that was enough of a response.

Mary Margaret pulled away from Killian and grabbed Emma's hand. "Come on, we have _lots_ to talk about!" Before Emma was able to protest, Mary Margaret was tugging Emma away, saying something about a party and how could they keep it a secret for so long.

David walked over again and patted his back. "Congrats again, Hook."

Killian turned around to face the prince. "Can I ask you something?"

David nodded. "Shoot."

Killian looked back at Emma and Mary Margaret sitting at the kitchen table. "Not here… I'd prefer a little privacy," Killian said, reaching his hand up to scratch behind his ear.

"Okay…" David gave Killian an odd look while Killian still stared at Emma. "I have to check on Neal. Why don't you come on up and we can talk in his room?"

Killian agreed, blindly following David into Emma's brother's room. David walked over to the crib and saw his son still awake. "Why hasn't he fallen asleep yet?" he pondered to himself, picking him up. He brought him over to Killian. "Want a little practice at fatherhood?" he asked.

Killian's eyes widened, holding up his hook. "Are you sure?" he was hesitant, but David only held the child out to him. Killian picked up the one-year-old and brought him over to the rocking chair, sitting down and placing him in his lap. "How's this?" he asked. Killian had played with Neal before, but Emma was always there for support and guidance.

"He's not a newborn anymore, Hook. Even back then he wasn't as breakable as you're making him seem," David said, walking over and guiding Killian into a position that would make Neal fall asleep. "Just rock him like that and he'll be out in 15 minutes." David found Neal's nuk and placed it in his mouth before sitting across the room on the floor, his back leaning against a dresser. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Killian was still holding Neal with fear in his eyes, but started rocking the seat, anyway. He saw the baby's eyes flutter and finally looked up at David. "It's about the baby."

"Nervous about being a father?" David started. "I remember, with _both_ Emma and Neal…"

Killian cut him off. "No! I mean, yes, I am nervous about being a father, but that's not the pressing matter right now." Killian took a deep breath, trying to figure out the best way to present his problem. "I'm concerned Emma isn't going to love the baby."

"What are you talking about? She's a great mother to Henry, and she'll love this baby just as much." David said.

"Haven't you noticed she's changed?" Killian asked, hoping that he had noticed something.

"Look, she's going through a lot. Her hormones are crazy, she's not always going to think rationally. But it will all be worth it. Just be patient with her."

"I don't think you realize the severity of it…" Killian looked down when he realized water was boiling behind his eyes and found Neal had fallen asleep. He smiled at the little child, so sweet and innocent. The change in expression pushed a single tear out of his eye, landing on the baby's soft blanket.

Killian heard David stand up and walk over to the rocking chair. He slid Neal into his arm and then gently placed him in the crib, holding his breath to make sure he hadn't woken up. When Neal started to suck on his thumb, he turned around and faced Killian. "What has she done to make you so concerned?"

"There are a lot of things, and I don't know how to help her. If I ever bring anything up to her, she disregards my worries. I try to let it go like she asks, but there is always something at the back of my mind that tells me everything is wrong."

David patted his shoulder. "It's always roughest during the first few months of pregnancy. Everything will cool down eventually, and then there will be a final burst at the end. It will all be worth it, though."

Killian looked down. Maybe he _was_ overreacting. Maybe Emma really _did_ know her body best. He wasn't the one who had to carry a child, he really didn't know what it was like. "Do you think I'm acting irrationally?"

"I don't know. However, what I do know is that Mary Margaret was a very, VERY stubborn pregnant woman."

Killian realized the prince didn't understand what was wrong with Emma, that it wasn't her independence and strong personality causing the problem. "Mate, I don't think you're really comprehending what I'm trying to—"

"And, look. You can always come talk to me, Killian. You know that I would do anything for Emma and you and now the baby. Now, let's go downstairs before we wake Neal." Killian's heart surged a bit when David used his real name before following him out the room. Mary Margaret and David, and the rest of the town for that matter, rarely used his real name, still referring him as his moniker. So, it always gave him a little sense of pride when someone addressed him that way.

The two men left the dark room and started to walk down the steps. David looked at Killian. "So, are you going to tell me how you got my daughter pregnant before she was married?"

Killian couldn't tell if David was kidding or not. He diverted his eyes, unable to look at Emma's father. "I… uh…" Killian couldn't find the words to say anything, so he settled on silence.

David laughed as they got to the bottom step. He put a hand on both of Killian's shoulders and turned him so they would face each other. "I'm ecstatic for you and Emma, and I am so excited to be a grandfather again."

Mary Margaret and Emma met the two men at the bottom of the stairs. "It's getting late. I think we should go," Emma said, walking over to Killian. "I'm getting tired, and we need to get all the sleep we can get for the next few months before we can't sleep for 18 years."

Mary Margaret chuckled at the joke. "So it's a date? In two weeks, we can have an announcement celebration at Granny's?"

Killian felt Emma tense up as she faked a smile. "So excited, Mom."

The two started towards the door. Once outside, they both let out a long breath. "I love them, but they always make such a big spectacle out of _everything_!" Emma said, looping her arm through Killian's.

"They're excited. And, now we'll be able to tell the entire town in one setting, instead of saying it over and over again. Aren't you at least happy about that?" he asked.

Emma, who had been watching Killian as they walked down Main Street, stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "You were right. I'm glad they know. So, what did you and David talk about?"

Killian swallowed, hoping he wasn't taking too much time to answer. "He was just giving me some fatherly advice."

"And what did he say?"

Killian turned his head to look at the woman he loved more than anything. "He said you're a great mother, and I have nothing to worry about."

"That's sweet of him to say. All I got was that we '_must have an expecting celebration'_ and that I can have some of Mary Margaret's '_pregnancy pants_'."

Killian laughed. "That's just as sweet."

The couple finally made it back to their apartment. Killian turned to face Emma. "You know how much I love you, right? That I would do anything for you?" He wanted nothing more than to shake her and make her listen to him.

Emma smiled, although the edges of her lips wavered. "Yes, I know that. Now, come on upstairs. I have a fun night planned for the pair of us." She let her hand drop to hold his hook, pulling him towards the bedroom hallway. Killian stayed put. "Is everything alright?" she asked, a slight panicked look on her face.

"Are you excited about the baby?"

"What? Of course I am!" Emma's voice wavered and her green eyes stared at him.

"Say it. Say you're excited," Killian pleaded.

Emma brought her hands up and fixed the collar on his shirt before looking into his eyes. "I just don't want to have a party, Killian. I don't like bringing attention to myself, you know that."

"Do you love it?"

Emma didn't respond. Her jaw froze at the question.

"Do you love our baby?" Killian repeated.

Emma cupped Killian's face and used her thumb to stroke the scar above his cheek bones. "I love anything that reminds me of you." She pulled Killian down into a chaste kiss. When they broke, Killian looked down at Emma, studying her face. "I wouldn't be pregnant if I didn't love you."

He was not satisfied with either of her answers, and he could tell she knew it. "Henry isn't home tonight…" she whispered into his ear. She pecked the spot behind Killian's ear that she knew made him excited.

Killian was aware that Emma was trying to break the tension she had just created. Using all his energy, he swallowed his body's natural response, knowing this wasn't going to be the last time tonight she tried to seduce him. "I'd rather just cuddle with you on the couch," Killian's voice was unsteady and he couldn't quite read Emma's expression, but he knew her self esteem plummeted with his simple comment.

"Al... Alright. Let me change and we can put on a movie."

* * *

Two weeks later, they were standing outside of Granny's together. "Are you ready?" he asked, turning his head to look at the beautiful woman next to him.

"No," she replied, looking at the door and all the people inside. "Is it too late to turn around?"

Killian chuckled. "Unfortunately, it is." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door, her feet reluctantly following behind.

When the little bell rang signaling they entered, the entire diner clapped and screamed "Congratulations!". Emma lifted her hand in acknowledgement while Killian nodded his head. Emma leaned over and whispered, "I didn't know having a child out of wedlock was something to cheer about from fairytale characters…"

"Aye! Why are they so excited? Oh, right. Because you're the _Savior_," he teased back.

Emma hit his chest before Mary Margaret came up to her and hugged her, pulling her away from him. Her eyes looked back to his in fear, a longing in them as she was taken.

Killian looked around the room until he found David and Robin sitting next to each other in the corner booth. He weaved his way through the crowd before sliding into the opposite chair. "Thanks for this," Killian said to David. Robin raised his hand and a waitress brought a beer over for him. "And thanks for this," he said, lifting up the cup and taking a large sip.

"Congrats, mate" Robin reached across the table and patted his shoulder. "Do you know what you're having?"

"Not yet. I'm still trying to convince Emma to find out, but she refuses." Killian replied. "I secretly think it's a boy."

"I thought Emma was a boy, too," David said, taking a swig of his own drink. "And I thought Neal would be a girl."

"I had no doubt Roland would be a boy," Robin turned to face David, giving a smug grin.

"How was I supposed to know?" David said in defense. The two men faced Killian again. "Has it gone any better with Emma this week?"

"What's wrong with Emma? Is the baby okay?" Robin's expression changed to one of concern.

Killian looked around before leaning in to his friends. "She's still not eating and exercising a lot…" he nearly whispered. "I can't imagine that's any good for the baby…"

"That's really peculiar. When Marian was pregnant with Roland, she got really sick, which caused her to not want to eat. Could that be the problem?" Robin looked over at Marian across the room, remembering how she was on the verge of death when she was pregnant.

"That's my concern – I have no idea why she would be changing her diet now, and whenever I try to bring it up, she dismisses it. I want to make sure she's okay…" Killian looked sadly at his beer before drowning the rest of it.

"She _does _know her body best. Maybe this is what her body is telling her she needs?" David tried comforting his daughter's boyfriend. "You said that she was stubborn. You didn't say anything about how she wasn't eating!"

"I tried, mate, but it's hard. It's hard to talk about that kind of thing!" Killian shook his head. "Why am I able to confront her about some things, but I can't about this?"

"Telling her to stay in Storybrooke and telling her she's potentially harming her unborn child are two very, very different things."

Killian opened his mouth, about to respond, before he felt Emma slide in next to him, wrapping her arms around him. "There you are! I was looking for you," Emma said in a breathless tone. "Hi, Dad. Hi, Robin. What are we talking about?"

"Just whether Hook thinks it's going to be a boy or girl," David said, casually. He pushed over a piece of pizza he had. "Want a slice?"

Emma's face stilled as she stared longingly at the pizza before shaking her head. "Pizza has disagreed with me since becoming pregnant." She turned to face Killian. "What did he guess?" Emma bit her bottom lip as her face drew a smile.

"A boy. Don't you think?" Killian asked.

Emma tilted her head. "You know, I haven't really thought about it much," she rubbed her barely-seen baby belly. "I'll just be happy if it's healthy."

Killian locked eyes with David, trying to silently tell him that this was one of the times she wasn't telling the whole truth. David seemed to understand, nodding to him. "Well, I should give Mary Margaret a break from Neal duty. Do you mind?"

Robin slid out of the booth to allow David to leave. "I shall find Roland and Regina. Congratulations again, Hook and Emma." Robin dipped his head and left the couple alone.

"Is this party as bad as you thought it would be?" Killian leaned his head on top of Emma's, whose had somehow found it's way to Killian's shoulder.

"I do like it when everyone gets together. It's kind of fun seeing everyone in one place, but I wish the party wasn't about me."

"It's not."

"Right… It's about us and the baby."

"No. It's about Mary Margaret," Killian tried easing her nervousness by joking about the host of the party. "Just remember that the party isn't about you, nor about me, nor our future child. It's about how much the princess likes celebrations."

Emma rolled her eyes. "She does talk about how many balls she used to go to. I've gone to one – they aren't that great."

"Hey!" Killian faked offense at her comment. She smiled and grabbed his hand, threading their fingers together. "We should probably mingle a bit, don't you think?"

He started to shift when Emma grabbed him tight. "What's wrong staying right here?" her teasing voice had changed to an anxious one.

"Well, for one, it's squished with you trapping me on the inside by the window, but, really, we should talk to people… Tell them how we haven't chosen baby names and the likes."

Reluctantly, Emma agreed and scooted out of the booth. As soon as the pair was standing, she reached around until they were glued together. Killian looked at Emma and grinned, thinking about how long it took her to get to this point.

They started to walk around the room, making small talk with the various fairytale characters. The two were inseparable from that point on. If Mary Margaret pulled Emma to get her to come with her, Emma would grasp his hand tighter to force him to come with her. If Will came up and tried to steal Killian away, Emma would just follow.

At one point, he had to use the bathroom. When he opened the door, Emma was standing there, her eyes nervous. She pulled the pair into the bathroom, kissing him and pushing him up against the door. "I didn't know where you went…" she gave him a kiss in between each word. "Don't leave me again."

"As you wish," Killian responded, giving her one peck on the nose as if to signal that they needed to be done.

Emma took a deep breath and walked over to the mirror, trying to examine herself and make sure she was still presentable. "My feet are killing me," she said into the mirror. "I don't want to go back out there."

Killian walked over and pressed up against her back, putting an arm around her on each side and landing on her stomach. "We'll find the closest booth in the farthest corner, Swan," he hugged her closer. "And then tonight, once we get back home, I'll give you one of my special foot massages."

Emma smiled into the mirror, looking at him. "Not if I give you a massage of my own, first." Killian leaned over and kissed her cheek, making a personal promise to make sure tonight was about her.

The pair snuck out of the bathroom and weaved their way around the room until finding a dimly lit booth. They sat together on the same side – Emma on the outside claiming she needed "easy access to get out because she's the one pregnant" – while the different townspeople slid across from them. They made small talk with every single one, saying the _same_ answers to the _same_ questions they all asked.

Killian couldn't help but give a genuine smile. Tonight was the first time that Emma was being genuinely open about her pregnancy. He didn't want the night to be over in fear that she would revert back to her old closed-up self.

He was praying that this night would shine light onto the miracle of their unexpected baby. He was hoping it would help her understand how much she loves it.

* * *

_**A/N:** I just wanted to clear up something. This story is not in sequential order. Each chapter is dedicated to a different aspect of Emma's pregnancy. For example, Killian called MM in chapter 4 (Weight Melancholy), she already knew about their baby, even though the story of telling her parents isn't until this chapter. A lot of this is happening in the first few months of pregnancy, too. And, you have to remember that Emma didn't tell him for about a month, so he hasn't really been "putting up with this" for that long. __Also, I wanted this chapter to show that, while there were psychological problems, Killian did still enjoy Emma's company._


	7. Baby Names

"Emma, love, we have to choose a name for our child," Killian pleaded one morning over breakfast. Emma had _finally_ given up on her unneeded diet, and while she was still running in the mornings, she even cut back on that. At first she was in an extremely bad mood, and nothing he did could make her feel better about herself. It's been a week, and she seemed (at least) content this morning, and felt the boldness to finally ask.

"We don't know the sex of the baby. It would be stupid to get our hearts set on a name that we can't even use," she said, matter of factly. She picked up both of their empty plates and started to do the dishes.

"Maybe we should find out, then. We can't have you birth a child without having a name for when it is born!"

"No."

"I think it's a boy. Don't you want a little baby boy running around here?" he said, walking over and snaking his arms around her stomach. "We'd need a name to call out to make sure he doesn't bump into things." He started to rub her belly, touching the spot he knew the baby kicked the most.

"No."

"Ah, so a girl, then? How shall we have tea parties if we don't have a name for the princess?" Killian asked, kissing her ear.

Without warning, Emma turned around in his arms. "I don't want to know what we're having, and I don't want to think about names." She was stern and unwrapped his arms from around him. "We still have four months, it's a moot point right now."

Killian felt his face sink. "Are you saying our baby isn't important?"

"You know that's not what I said, Killian," she took a deep breath, and Killian could see her brain going a million miles a minute. "We have an appointment with Whale next Thursday. We can find out then." She threw the rag into the sink without finishing and walked away from him into the living room, plumping down onto the couch and crossing her arms in front of her stomach.

Killian crossed over the room and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, Love. I shouldn't have pushed it. I am just so excited to get this process started, but we can wait if you want."

She turned her face to him and he saw cold, glassy eyes looking back at him. "No, I want to find out," she replied in a monotone voice. "I want to know what we're having." She leaned over and rested her body on his, nuzzling into his warmth. "It will make this whole pregnancy more real…" she nearly whispered, but he knew she didn't want him to say anything in response.

So, instead, he sat and rubbed her shoulder, kissing her head. "Thank you."

* * *

"Now, are you sure you want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Whale asked, looking at both skeptically.

Killian didn't respond, but Emma agreed with so much force for the both of them. "Yes, we want to know what we're having."

"Okay then." Dr. Whale opened up the folder and was looking at the file. Killian felt his heart beating faster than it has ever beat before, and he squeezed Emma's hand. He gave her a nervous look, and Emma's still face didn't give him any relief. "It's a boy."

Killian's world slowed down. He looked at Emma and saw a small smile creep upon her face. "A boy? I'm having a boy? We're having a boy?" Killian couldn't control his excitement as he turned to Emma, giving her the largest hug ever and leaning down until he was in line with her stomach. "It's a boy in there…" he said to himself.

"Well, right now he's healthy, so Emma, you're free to get dressed and I'll see you both next week." Dr. Whale nodded at the couple before walking out of the room.

Killian grabbed Emma's hand, reading for the other and nudging it open with his hook on the other side. "We're having a baby boy," Killian smiled at her. "What are your thoughts?"

"Are you happy? Is that what you wanted?"

"Aye, I would have been happy with either," he said. "But I won't say that I'm disappointed it ended up being a son."

Emma leaned forward. "I wanted it to be a boy, too."

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize, but this is an extremely small chapter. It is really just to show that Emma gives in to whatever Killian wants, and I wanted a little fluff. Also, at the end, if you didn't quite catch it, Emma didn't say she wanted a boy until Killian said he did.


	8. Following the Leader

At first, he really didn't notice.

Killian would walk over to the kitchen to get some water, and Emma had followed along, holding his hand and walking patiently by him to get a drink for herself. Even if she didn't need something in the kitchen, she still tagged along.

They were little things like that, nothing that one would really see because it was so subtle.

* * *

When he did notice, he didn't really care.

So she wanted to come with him to the bedroom? While he had been living in it for longer than he could remember, it started off as _her_ house. She could come to whatever room she wanted, whenever she wanted.

The only time he was a bit awkward was when she followed him to the bathroom. There was really no reason for her to be waiting outside, and it sometimes made him a little self-conscious. She also said multiple times that he needed to stay where he was when she went to the restroom, running back within minutes and only breathing when she was back in his presence.

Sometimes, he even liked having her around all the time. She was still an independent woman, but he liked feeling like she needed him. Sometimes, before she was pregnant, he felt like he was only there for show, and now having her around him made him feel wanted.

* * *

When it started to take over her life, he began to worry.

"Would you like a job at the station? Now that I'm getting bigger, we could always use another deputy," Emma offered, holding his hand and kissing his jaw and leaning back to see his reaction. They were standing on the porch, looking over the lake as the sun set in the distance. It was just the two of them that night, and he was enjoying just being with her.

Killian shook his head. "I appreciate the offer, but I enjoy working with Leroy and Eric at the docks."

Killian noticed the slight frown that became etched across her face. Emma's eyes became glossy, blinking as to not let tears officially form in her eyes. He reached his hook up to her hair and brushed it away from her neck. "What's wrong, Love?"

Emma took a deep breath. "It's just getting harder to work, and I would have liked to have another person take some of the load off…" Killian could tell there was some truth to her statement, but he also knew that there was something else she wasn't telling him. "It would have made life easier if I didn't always have so much work to do."

"Perhaps Robin would be interested in the open position? Or both, depending how much you want to cut back." Killian tried to comfort her.

"Maybe…" she said, sheepishly. "I just know you'd do a good job as deputy."

"I love my job at the docks. I like being back on the water. As much as I would enjoy working with you and Dave as an officer, I have a good time when I am at work." Killian tried to make his voice sound firm, to tell her that the conversation was done, but at the same time let her know that he really did appreciate being asked.

Emma's lips grew into a thin line, her eyes fluttering a few times before nodding her head. "Okay. I'll ask Will Scarlet."

Killian's stomach churned. She knew that he was irrationally jealous of Emma's relationship with Will, even if he knew he had nothing to worry about. Ever since she became pregnant, she refused to even mention him in passing or anything that could remind Killian of the man. So, when she used this quip, he knew she was pulling out the big guns.

Killian swallowed before plastering in a smile. "Perhaps you should," he mustered out. He could tell his body became tense and his voice was slightly off key, but he couldn't help the unwarranted feelings of hatred towards the man.

When Emma could sense she had struck a cord, she immediately retreated. "I'm sorry, no, I don't want him at the station. Please know that, Killian…" Her senseless sentences came out without spaces in between the words, begging for forgiveness.

Killian dropped her hands and walked back into the apartment, Emma immediately following and continuing her pleads. Killian spun around until he was facing her again, putting one hand and one hook upon her shoulders. "No, I think it's a good idea. You need the extra pair of hands, why not Will?"

Emma froze in her spot, analyzing his face. "I don't think he'd be a good match."

"Sure he would," Killian croaked out. "I want you to be happy, and it seems as if your job is overwhelming you right now. Why would you suffer if you didn't have to?"

Emma continued to study his face, and Killian could tell she was trying to decide what kind of trick he was playing. "I'm fine at the station," Emma turned around. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

That night was the first night in two weeks that Emma did not attempt to sleep with Killian. He was glad from the slight break – it was very hard for him to deny her of something she claimed she wanted – but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel hurt that she didn't even try.

_Don't think too much into it_, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes. _She is not thinking about Will. That is not why she doesn't want to sleep with you tonight_. His mind raced as he watched her slowly fall asleep, her breathing becoming deeper and smoother.

When sleep overtook him, he dreamt the nightmare he hadn't had in months, the one where Emma decides Will is who she wants to be with and she leaves him for the knave.

He was all too happy when Emma woke him with a small kiss in the morning. He jumped in shock, but a smile overcame his face when he saw she was right next to her. He reached over and hugged her, kissing her lips over and over again as if to claim her as his own.

"Good morning," he finally said.

"You too," Emma bit down on her lip, her eyes darting from his face. "I'm sorry, Killian."

"For what?" he asked.

"For trying to make you come work for the station then threaten to hire someone you don't like."

Killian brushed a piece of hair out of her eye. "I'm glad I was your first choice for working as a deputy for you. Have you decided what you want to do?" he asked. Emma nodded. Killian felt his heart beat faster as he wondered what she had decided to do.

"I decided I need to take an early maternity leave," she said, casually. "It makes more sense for me to take time off than to hire a third person and do less work."

"You really think that's the best move for you, Love?" Killian was surprised at her decision, knowing that she would go crazy without work. "You like your job too much… I think you may grow tired of being home all day."

"I was thinking of coming with you to the docks, instead," she replied. "Not to work, obviously, but I thought that I could watch and relax in the sun. It is a beautiful lake we have here in Storybrooke."

"Aye," Killian was skeptical, but didn't want to upset her.

"Besides, at my stage, I probably should start winding down a bit. The station has been buzzing lately, and I really just need a break to take care of myself and the baby." He knew she included the baby as a sure way to convince him.

"Who is going to run the station?" he asked.

"I was thinking David could be interim sheriff. Then, he can choose who he feels is best for the job, leaving the stress of choosing far away from my mind." Emma leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I really think this is a good option."

"You are really going to entrust your father and a stranger to run the sheriff's department while you sit and watch me on the beach? This does not sound like you, Emma… I don't think you're going to enjoy that life very much."

Emma smiled at him, small but genuine. "This is what I want – no, what I need – right now. After the baby comes, then I can go back to the station. In the meantime, I feel like this is the best choice for you, me, and our unborn child." Killian could hear the strain in her voice as she choked out the final two words.

"Alright," he said, defeated. "Okay, we can tell David tonight after work."

"No, I want to do it now. I don't want to have to think about work for one more day."

"It's seven in the morning, Love. He doesn't want to be awoken to such news, especially since Baby Neal hasn't been sleeping through the night lately…" Killian protested.

"He's my father. He'll always take my calls, no matter the time of day," Emma rolled over and grabbed her phone, scrolling through her contact list until she found her father's name. She sat up and got out of bed, holding up her index finger to him and walking to the chair in the room.

Killian only heard one side of the conversation, but he could clearly imagine what David was saying on the other side. She hung up and came back over to the bed, squeezing Killian's shoulders. "It's done. I'm going to get the next two and a half months off in addition to the three after the baby is born."

Emma, holding two paper bags in her hand, had her arm threaded through Killian's as they walked together to the docks. It wasn't the first time she had been there with him, but it was the first time she was going to be there on her maternity leave.

"Uh, I guess you can sit here?" Killian directed Emma to a bench that was in the middle of a grassy hill. "And I'm going to be just over there with Eric and Leroy." Killian pointed his hook in the direction of the shore.

Emma frowned. "Don't you think that's kind of far away?" she asked.

"The point was for you to _relax_, Love, not work on the docks with me," Killian tried to explain. "I don't want you to get too close and get hurt for some reason…"

"I'm not a child, Killian. I want to be closer, I want to be able to watch you at work. I won't be able to see you if I'm this far back." Emma scanned the beach, looking for somewhere else. "What about there?" she asked, pointing towards shoreline of the beach. It was almost directly by where Killian was working.

Killian shook his head. "I'm sorry, Emma. I refuse to let you or my son get that close. One second…" Killian trudged off towards the boat, grabbing a blanket that had been hidden under the deck, and came back. As he was walking back, he thought he saw Emma shaking in fear, but he didn't say anything as he got closer. "Here, you can sit on this on the beach."

Emma's brows furrowed, clearly not too thrilled with this compromise, but agreed and followed him to a space in the middle of the sand. Killian placed it down and pulled her down, sitting with her at first. "See? You have the perfect view of both me and the lake, and now you can sit under the sun at the same time!"

Killian kissed Emma's hairline as he stood up. He began to walk away when he felt a tug on his hook, and turned around to see Emma standing right behind him. She spun him until he was pushed up against her body and grabbed his face, pulling him in for a kiss. It started off sweet, but it quickly turned into the haste and urgency of their first kiss in Neverland. When she finally pulled away, Killian blinked twice. "Bloody hell, lass. I'm not leaving. I'm just going to be a few feet away!"

"I know you're just going to work, but I like kissing you so much," she said, her voice full of mock innocence.

Killian gently pushed her down again. "I'll be back at lunchtime."

* * *

Every day, Emma and Killian would wake up, shower, and go to the docks by Killian's work, He noticed that each day, the blanket and Emma inched closer and closer to where Killian was, but it was so subtle that he didn't bring attention to it.

Some days she'd be by herself, staring at him intently. Some days Mary Margaret and Neal would come visit for a couple hours, letting the little prince toddle around the sand. Some days she brought a book, or her computer, or her phone, or anything to keep her busy.

Killian, on more than one occasion, tried to tell her that it was too boring for her to simply watch him, that she should rest and get the baby's health in check. She refused, as she had done a lot lately, and continued to watch him work.

"Emma, this is the thirteenth day of work in a row. Aren't you tired of sitting and watching me?" Killian asked as they walked to the beach together.

"I'd never be tired of watching you! Besides, it's such great weather, I love being outside."

"But it isn't like I'm doing some sort of interesting job. I'm simply working on a boat!" he tried rationalizing with her.

She stopped in her tracks, pulling him to a stop with her. "We have this same conversation every day, Killian. Just say it if you don't want me to come with you to work!"

"It's not that at all, Love!" Killian was starting to panic. "In all honesty, I just wanted you to be happy, and I can't imagine watching me work while you left your job at the station could have any enjoyment for you!"

"Well, I'm fine. I like being around you, and I would rather watch you work than sit over my desk and do paperwork all day." Emma sighed. "Believe me, it's more relaxing for me if I watch you than if I stayed home or went to work."

Killian brought her hand up to his mouth, brushing his lips slightly along her knuckles before smiling at her. "Okay, I believe you," he replied.

That was the last time Killian ever brought up that she shouldn't come with him.


	9. The Final Straw

It was almost the beginning of the eighth month, and both Emma and Killian were counting down the days until the baby was coming. Emma hadn't gained _too _much weight other than a cute bump in the first seven months due to her odd eating and exercise programs, but suddenly, she ballooned out, and it drove her into a mini-depression.

Dr. Whale said at her last appointment that he was glad she was finally gaining weight, since their weekly appointments lately had talked discussed his concern for the baby's nutrition. Killian was ecstatic to find out that the baby was once again in a healthy state, but it took all of his energy to make sure Emma didn't do something drastic from the news.

"What can I make you for dinner tonight? I want you to be able to have anything you want from Dr. Whale's great news," Killian tried to say to her the night after her most recent appointment.

"I'm not hungry," Emma pouted and, for the first time since her odd food behaviors began, Killian knew she wasn't lying. She really _wasn't_ hungry, and it was because her mind was racing that her stomach did not want food.

"Dr. Whale said you have to continue this diet, Emma. Please, what do you want?"

Emma sighed, looking at her hand rubbing her large stomach. "I don't know… A pizza sounds good, I guess."

"Aye, it sounds delicious." Killian, who still was not completely used to the phone Emma got him, called the only pizza parlor in Storybrooke. They delivered the pizza in impeccable time, and Emma's appetite completely changed as soon as she smelled the food.

They talked about their most recent doctor's appointment, even though Killian could see in Emma's eyes that this was the last thing she wanted to discuss. "It looks like our son is perfectly healthy," Killian said, trying to make her feel better. "Dr. Whale said there are no other signs of any problems, so if we take precautions in your diet—"

"I get it, Killian. I've been taking poor care of the baby," she snapped.

Killian was taken aback by the comment. Her sudden outburst came out of nowhere, and Killian actually jumped a little. "Love, I was just making conversation. You know that I don't think you'd purposefully do anything to harm our unborn child!"

Emma's face was a mixture between frustration, anger, sadness, and depression, but she decided to quickly change topics. "Come on, I have a surprise for you." She pulled him out of his chair at the table and led him to their room. She pushed him down on the bed. "Wait here," she whispered into his ear as she walked to the bathroom. "Please, just… Wait there," she pleaded one last time in the doorframe, closing the door behind her.

It seemed not even seconds before she reappeared wearing black lingerie. It had a baby doll cut that hit her stomach in the best possible way with a black colored satin. She walked over to him, crawling on the bed until she was kneeling behind him.

Killian turned his head to the side to see her. "What occasion is this for?" he asked, his eyes scanning her and a smile overcoming his face.

Emma rubbed her hands up and down his back before reaching over his shoulders to start unbuttoning his vest from behind him. "Do I need a reason to want to look nice for my boyfriend?"

Killian turned his whole body, helping her pull of his vest. "No, but I rarely get to see you in this kind of fashion anymore… You're always so covered up that it's a nice change." He knew what she was doing. He knew she was trying to seduce him again. He was proud of himself lately, making sure they were only intimate if it was going to _mean_ something to both of them, not to just give in to whatever game Emma had been playing with him.

But tonight? In that outfit? He couldn't help himself. Tonight, she was a drug that he couldn't deny. Even in her end-of-pregnancy state, she was the most beautiful woman to him, and he wanted nothing more than to show her that. She ran her hands up and down his arms. "I know I'm getting fatter—"

"Pregnant, Love," Killian corrected as he leaned down and started to kiss her neck, only talking in between pecks. "Your stomach is just growing because of the baby, and it's a good thing."

"Regardless of how I'm getting bigger, I don't want you to be unsatisfied," she admitted. "And I wanted to imprint in your brain that someday I might look good in an outfit like this again."

Killian shifted the pair until he was hovering over her body lying flat on the mattress. As he kissed her, he could feel her relax under him, and she was smiling into his mouth. He could feel her baby bump under the slick fabric, and he pulled down to start kissing it, his lips feeling wonderful softness of the black dress. "I appreciate the gesture, but you know you will always drive me mad with lust, no matter your size." Killian crawled back up her body and gave her a long, passionate kiss, almost mirroring their first one from Neverland, before rolling over to lie down next to her.

It took all his energy not to go any further, and so as he lied on the bed, stretching his muscles to keep himself in control of his body. Emma sat up and turned towards him, a slight pout in her face before shaking her head, as if erasing whatever emotion was causing that expression, to gave him a wicked smile. "You're right, I am a little too big for _that_ now. Perhaps…"

Emma reached over the bed, untying his pants and shifting them down his hips before he got a chance to say anything. She started to stroke his hair with one hand while trailing her other hand down his stomach, playing with the band to his boxers before sneaking her fingers underneath.

She gripped him, causing Killian's mouth to open in unwanted pleasure and shock. She smiled as she leaned in closer, clearly happy with his reaction, but before she got a change to do anything else, he grabbed her arm and yanked it away. "What are you doing, Emma?" he asked in a slightly breathless tone.

Emma leaned back from the sudden change of actions, and her bottom lip started to tremble as her eyes started to water. She shook her head, and Killian could tell she was having a difficult time thinking of what to say, knowing that her voice would betray her as soon as she opened her mouth, anyway.

She rolled over, the best she was able to, until she was standing up. She started to walk towards the door, but Killian jumped in front of her, causing a barrier in between her and the hallway. She huffed and turned towards the bathroom door, but Killian got in her way of that exit, as well. "Get out of my way, Killian!" she hissed, her voice wavered and she was barely able to get the words out, even though she was clearly trying to sound calm about it.

"Emma, what are you doing?" he asked again, his voice sounded tired, strained, and defeated. Even after months of subtly trying to understand what was wrong with her, and she refusing to tell him, he wanted nothing more than to just let it all out on the table. He wanted to find out the root to everything, because he couldn't for the life of him figure it out for himself.

His eyes never blinked as he watched her slowly waddle to the bed and sit down, practically making the bed jump as she fell down in self-loathing. He stayed still, watching her as he waited for her to respond. He refused to be the next one to talk, he wanted her to tell him. He looked at her, feeling the actual pain in Emma's heart as she looked like she was about to explode.

"I'm trying to make you stay, okay?" she nearly shouted with tears. She was breathing at much to high of rate to be good for the baby, and she was getting red in the face. Her bottom lip trembled, and Killian was sure she was about to have a fit right there on the bed in front of him.

Killian stayed where he was, unable to move, even with every inch of his being begging to run over to her and comfort her. "What? That's –" he stuttered, stumbling over the words, trying to find what he wanted to say to her.

"Everyone leaves me, Killian. Last time I was pregnant, I was alone in jail. I was abandoned my whole life, and now I've trapped you into this situation. I don't want you to resent me. I don't want you to leave me. So, I wanted to keep you happy so you'd have a reason to stay. But I've had the worst eight months of my life!" Emma was vomiting words at this point, her sentences barely understandable as she cried out to him. She fisted her hand and began hitting her stomach, over and over again. "I HATE THIS FUCKING BABY!" she yelled, tears splashing down her face and onto her nightie.

It was then that Killian reacted, running over to her and catching her hand in his hook before she was able to hit her stomach again. "Stop! You're going to hurt the baby!" he yelled at her, for the first time ever. He had never raised his voice at her before, and it killed him that he was yelling at her when she was already feeling defeated. But, he knew that if she somehow harmed their child while in her stomach, he would never forgive her, and she would hate herself.

"The only reason you're here right now is because of this damn baby. If he was not here, you'd have left a long time ago!" she yelled right back. She yanked her hand out of his hook, and his eyes widened as he saw a huge gash on her arm, spurting blood more quickly than he had seen any of his victims do in a while.

In his own shock and terror, he backed away from her, looking at his hook as if it was the devil itself, like it was not even part of his body. In his hesitation, Emma ran into the bathroom, and he heard the door slam and the faucet start.

Killian's heart was beating fast as he grabbed the hook on his brace and twisted, taking it out and holding it in his right hand. He stared at it with hatred, a burning sensation in his heart as he ran across the room and opened his window. He had never meant to hurt her, with or without his hook, and for the first time, he had harmed her_. It was an accident_, he told himself, but as he stared at the silver metal curving, his body felt like it was on fire. He placed his hand on the wall and leaned back, about to throw the hook off out of the apartment and as far away from him and her as possible.

What if that happened again? What if it hurt Henry? Or worse, what if it hurt his own son, who was growing within Emma? Water was leaking from his eyes faster than it ever had in the past, and as he turned over to look at it, he knew he would never forgive himself. Ever. But, as he was looking at it, he also needed to keep it, as a reminder that he could never do that again. He wanted it to remind him that he had to be stronger than the pirate within him.

As he heard the faucet stop, he turned around to look at the bathroom throw the doors he had left open. He walked across the room, clicking the hook back into its place. He hated himself for putting it there, and as he saw the one-handed pirate in the mirror, he wanted nothing more than to melt away.

He walked over to the silent bathroom and knocked as quietly as he could. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to ask, what he wanted to say to her. "Why would you think I would leave?" he decided, not knowing if that was really the words he wanted to say to her.

She opened the door and his eyes immediately shot to her bandaged arm. His throat tightened and he couldn't control his cries as he watched her turn off the light and leave the small room. His eyes quickly glanced into the bathroom where he saw red spots all around the floor beyond the sink, and he closed his eyes in misery, the scene imprinted into his mind for the rest of his life.

"Because I've never had anyone stay. Because I've never been enough for anyone to _want_ to stay." Her voice was calm, yet it wavered slightly as she stood in the doorway, admitting all her fears to him.

He ran over and hugged her, squeezing her into her body and not allowing her to move beneath him. He kissed her forehead, wanting nothing more than to have all of her self-doubt taken away from the simple act. "I'm never going to leave you, Emma. How could you not know that by now?" His head found its way into the crook of her neck and shoulder, and his body was jerking from the sharp breaths he was taking. He never wanted to move from that position, never wanted her to leave his grasp ever again.

Emma was sobbing, and he felt the shoulder of his left sleeve getting wetter and wetter with each second. "I've been abandoned too many times. I'm never going to be able to believe that anyone will stay. It won't matter what you do or say, Killian. I think about being alone all the time, even before I got pregnant, and the damage has been dug too deep."

Her words only made Killian want to hug her tighter, but instead he leaned back and brought her over to the bed. He sat the couple down and started to rub her hand with his right thumb. "Then I shall have to prove it to you every day that I won't leave. There will not be a day that goes by that I will not be by your side. It will matter not if there is a voice in the back of your head telling you otherwise, _I. WILL. NOT. LEAVE._" Killian reached his hand over and touched the bump that his son was lying beneath. "Now, about our child… Please don't tell me you hate him." Killian pleaded, his sad eyes watching Emma's hand cover his above her stomach.

Emma took a deep breath, and Killian wanted nothing more than to make her not feel the guilt behind her eyes. "There are times I look at Henry and have a burning hatred. It isn't hatred for Henry as a person, but for the _concept_ of Henry. It's completely irrational for me to feel anything but love for him. But there are still times I will see him and think about how Neal left me in prison, alone and scared. There are still times I will think about how I was pregnant without someone by my side. I spent 10 years trying to erase the memory of Neal deserting me and giving birth to Henry. I had even done a pretty good job at it." Killian's face kept falling with each admission coming out of Emma's mouth. He started to stroke her shoulder, encouraging her to finish. "I feel like a terrible mother when I think these thoughts about Henry. I don't want another kid, Killian. I _really_ don't want this baby."

Killian was still, his whole earth shattering around him. He loved Emma, he loved his unborn child, and he loved the idea of being a family. Seeing her so afraid of their son, seeing her hate herself, tore his heart. His mind drifted to their son, and his body felt like it was going to float right out of him.

He had been right all those months ago. His child was going to be left motherless. Or, if Emma did stay around, his child was going to be hated by his own mother.

Slowly, he took his hook and guided it up towards here, watching the silver curve so closely to make sure it barely touched her. He stroked her golden hair away from her shoulder and brushed it across her shoulder before lifting her chin to look at him. "You are going to hold your child for the first time in two months and these thoughts will be merely that. You are going to love him more than words can describe. You are a wonderful mother, and both Henry and our future son are the luckiest lads to have you in their lives." Emma's face looked like it was going to smile at the compliment, but any signs faded quickly. "Emma, you can't live your life keeping everything to yourself. Please let me help you, I want to help you."

Emma shook her head from left to right, not looking at him, but quietly responded to his plea. "Okay."

"How does your arm feel?" Killian's voice cracked at the words as he tilted his head in the direction of her arm.

"It's not a bad cut," Emma replied, her voice much calmer than before, as if to try to soothe him. "I've had much worse in the past."

"I promise with every ounce of my being that you will never be harmed by this hook again. If it touches you in any way—"

Emma reached both her arms to his face and brought him into her mouth for a chaste kiss. "I know it was an accident, Killian. Don't hate yourself for something like that."

Killian reached over to touch her stomach. "It sounds like someone should take their own advice." He kissed her cheek. "Thank you for being you."

Emma really did smile that time.


	10. Epilogue

The sky was still dark out when Emma reached over and shook him awake, telling him it was time. His eyes had shot open and looked at her, her face mixing between fear and relief, and she even had a smile on her face.

Somehow, Killian had made it downstairs in one piece, stopping by Henry's room and letting him know they were leaving.

"Are you ready, Love?"

Emma was panting hard in their apartment, holding her stomach. "Oh, god, yes. This baby needs to get out of me."

Killian walked over to her and kissed her temple before helping her to the door. "I have your suitcase and purse, and I rechecked two days ago to make sure our son's clothing is packed. Is there anything else we need?"

"Diapers. You forgot the diaper bag."

Killian spun around. "Where did I leave the diapers?" he asked, looking at Emma with wide eyes.

The contractions had apparently stopped, for the time being, because Emma smiled at him. "You look like a chicken with his head cut off." She joked, rubbing her belly as it calmed down. "They'll have something at the hospital."

Killian let out a sigh, not quite knowing what her quote meant, but nodded as he grabbed the bags and led her to the door. "Let's go." Killian's heart was beating a million times a minute. All the pain, all the waiting, everything they went through was leading to this moment.

The day his son was to be born.

The last two months went much smoother than the others. Killian became much more understanding of Emma's insecurities, and he gladly welcomed her wherever he went. He made sure to encourage her and to show her he loved her with every single action he did. It must have worked because, after that night, Emma calmed down, and Killian got to enjoy the pregnancy he had always wanted.

Emma had her baby shower, the two of them decorated the baby's room. They figured out a name almost instantly, once they actually began to look, and all the other pregnancy bliss fell into place, even if it was only for two months.

"Do your breathing," Killian said calmly as she grabbed her stomach again.

She took the deep breaths before shooting Killian a look. "It's not helping that you're a slow driver."

Killian laughed. "You're the one who taught me how to drive. You're the one to blame."

"When I told you to always follow the speed limit, I didn't mean when I'm about to have a baby."

"I don't want the sheriff to arrest me on a day like today," Killian replied. "I don't want to spend my first night meeting my son behind bars."

"I think David will forgive you when he meets his grandchild," Emma said, through closed eyes and gritted teeth.

Killian shook his head while chuckling as he took the final turn to Storybrooke Hospital. He parked easily and practically ran out of the car, opening her door and helping the very pregnant lady out. Emma waddled as far as she could before they got inside and a nurse pushed her into a wheelchair.

They were brought to a white room, where Emma was helped onto the bed. "Press this button if you need anything. Otherwise, we'll be back to check on you every 15 minutes or until it's time to deliver the baby."

Emma nodded as her contraction slowly ended. The nurse left, and once the private room was closed, she looked up at Killian with fear in her eyes.

"I can't do this. I can't do this, Killian," Emma cried. "What if I'm a bad mother to this one? I've never been around babies other than the couple hours that I've babysat Neal."

Killian was at her side instantly, brushing her hair away from her sweaty forehead. "A child is only a baby for a year. You have nothing to worry about, Love. Henry already has a fine mother."

"I didn't raise Henry." There were tears on Emma's face. "I never even held him as a baby."

"I will be here every step of the way. This is new for me, too." Killian started to rub her belly, like he did all those mornings.

Emma opened her mouth, about to respond when another contraction started. She reached her hand out, looking for his sole hand to hold. Killian reached for it, and Emma threaded her fingers before squeezing very, very hard. "You're going to break my sole hand."

Emma shot him another look, and Killian shook his head. "Ah, but it's your hand to break."

Just then, Dr. Whale walked in.

* * *

Killian heard his son's cry for the first time, and he didn't know if there was any way for his heart to beat harder. He looked at Emma as the nurse placed a swaddled baby into Emma's arms. Emma smiled as she held her son for the first time, and Killian didn't know if she had ever looked more beautiful.

"Liam David Jones." She murmured to her son. She turned her head to see Killian watch her. "You're right. I don't think I have ever loved someone as much as I love him." She reached her head up as far as it would go, and Killian immediately knew to lean down and kiss her.

He reached his arms out, and Emma reluctantly passed him over. He held him up to his face and rubbed his nose against the tiny one on the baby. "Daddy's here." He whispered, the biggest grin to have ever graced his mouth plastered on his stubbly face. Killian felt Emma rub her hand up and down his arm. "Daddy will always be here."


End file.
